Dare You To Stand Under My Umbrella
by AyyMijaInc
Summary: A challenge, a red dress, and Umbrella by Rihanna. Throw in a weapons mistress and a genius and anything can happen. NejiTen


**A/N:** Although I should be writing the next chapter to my sequel, this idea just popped into my head. I thought it would be cute so I hope you enjoy it.

**Summary:** Tenten challenges Neji, sure that she will win. Who knows what'll happen? NejiTen

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto why the heck am I writing fanfiction?

* * *

"You know what Hyuga?"

"What?"

"You're going down today!"

"Hn."

"You may have beaten me before, but I can feel it. Today is my day!"

"Hn."

"Don't you get smart with me Mr.OHIMNEJITHEGREATGENIUS."

"I don't have to get smart, I already AM smart."

"Well then do you accept my challenge or not?"

"Bring. It. On."

Tenten and Neji were on the training grounds, getting ready to go at it. Tenten was determined to beat Neji today, no matter what! Sure he may be a genius. And yes, she knows he's the so called 'Hyuga Prodigy.' Oh and she definitely knows he's strong. But she's not giving up hope. She knew that she was going to win today. She could FEEL it.

"Are we starting or what?" Neji asked Tenten.

"Ready when you are."

"Well then, let's go."

They got into position, things already feeling intense. Neji was so sure he was going to win. I mean he is THE Hyuga Neji after all. It's not that Tenten is weak, in fact she is one of the strongest kunoichi Neji knew, but come on he's a GENIUS. There's no doubt in his mind that he will walk away victor. Oh sure he wanted to win and all, but he has his eye on the REAL prize. Winner gets to dare loser ANYTHING. And let's just say that he could have fun with that.

"So Tenten, are you ready to give up yet?"

"Ha! Don't even try Hyuga, I NEVER give up."

"Suit yourself."

_Ugh, why does he have to be so good at this?! NOT FAIR! But I can't break __down;__ he will NOT get to me. Taunt all you want Neji, but believe me, you're going down!_

_Wow, Tenten looks really focused today. She couldn't really…NO! There's no way. She will NEVER beat me. I AM NEJI HYUGA, and losing is NOT my thing. Just you wait __Tenten,__ you'll be too weak to continue soon enough._

They remained silent, watching each other, any type of movement could be crucial. One wrong move could mean submitting to defeat. And believe me, for these two, it's just not an option. They began to sweat, their eyes even tearing up. The madness won't end.

_Tenten is giving it her all today. I would've won by now. I can't go on much longer…_

_Stupid Neji! Why won't he just lose already? I can so win right now, if only he weren't so stubborn._

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!"

Neji got up and blinked about 50 times. His eyes stung and tears fell down. Oh, he wasn't crying it's just that-

"YOU LOSE! HA! I finally beat you at a staring contest!" Tenten got up and began gloating her about her victory over Neji.

"Best 2 out of 3?"

"No way! You lose, get over it."

"When did you get so good?"

"I practiced."

"Who practices staring?"

"Well apparently winners do, because I won!"

"You probably cheated."

"Oh boo hoo, cry me a river a Neji! You know what this means!"

"What do you mean?"

"I get to dare you now, HA!"

"This sucks."

"Oh no, it's quite awesome really. I dare you to…"

_

* * *

_

Neji was wearing a sparkly read dress with flutter sleeves, the bottom was ruffled, and it was 3 inches above his knees. And to top it off he was wearing red 4 inches pumps. This just wasn't his day. He couldn't look any more ridiculous.

"Oh look! I found some body glitter, now you can sparkle just like your dress!" Tenten squealed happily as if Neji were her real life Barbie doll. (Well he does have the hair for it…)

"Okay, so now I just run around the village like this and back here right?"

"No, I'm not done yet; you also have to sing something."

"SING?!"

"Yes, and I have the perfect song." Her lips curled into a crazed smile

"WHAT SONG?!" Neji was clearly ready to explode.

"Umbrella, by Rihanna."

"…I hate you."

"I love you too!" She giggled and handed him a red umbrella. (Convenient huh?)

"I can't believe you, I didn't know you were so heartless," Neji said taking the umbrella.

"Yeah, yeah like I care. You're the one who came up with the dare idea."

"That was cuz I thought I would win," he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Can we just get this over with?"

"Fine, let's go!"

She dragged him out of her apartment and began looking for people to sing to.

"Oh! I have a great idea!"

"Do I want to hear this?"

"Doesn't matter, I just remembered that Ino's having a party tonight, so you can do karaoke!"

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Great let's go!"

As she dragged him along he smiled.

_Oh, but you'll be joining me Tenten, don't worry._

* * *

They got to Ino's house and went inside, the place was packed. 

"Ok everyone! Quiet down, it's now time for the karaoke contest! Who wants to go first?" Ino announced.

"NEGI DOES!" Tenten shouted form the door where she and Neji just entered.

Everyone looked at Neji and began laughing themselves into a coma.

"Man Neji, I love your dress, red is SUCH a great color on you. So what costume party were you at?" Naruto yelled from one end of the room. Hinata was sitting next to him, her head in her hands, clearly embarrassed that Neji was her cousin.

"I'm sorry Neji, but red is NOT your color!" Sakura yelled. She and Sasuke were sitting together on the couch.

"Quiet down everyone! Well Neji, if you're going to sing, get up here!" Ino yelled.

"Fine. Come on Tenten."

Before she could object, Neji grabbed her arm and dragged her onstage. (All right so it was the front of Ino's living room where she cleared away some space and made it look 'stage like')

"So, do you guys have a song ready?"

"Yes, I have a CD, let me go put it in the CD player 'backstage', I'll be right back."

* * *

After a few minutes, Neji reappeared, with his regular clothes on. 

"Hey! You're supposed to be wearing the dress!" Tenten hissed.

"Like I care, besides at least I kept the umbrella," he held it up as the music began to play.

Neji began to sing.

**Ahuh Ahuh (Yea Tenten)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Good girl gone bad)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Take three... Action)  
Ahuh Ahuh**

**No clouds in my storms  
Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank  
Coming down with the Dow Jones  
When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella  
We fly higher than weather  
And G5's are better, You know me,  
an anticipation, for precipitation. Stacked chips for the rainy day  
Jay, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine  
Tenten where you at?**

Tenten then walked out from the corner of the stage wearing a black mini dress, and kitten heels (why yes she changes fast doesn't she) and walked up to where Neji was standing and began singing to him.

**You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because**

Neji began walking across the stage twirling the umbrella every which way as he sang.

**When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other**

Tenten came up and grabbed the umbrella from him and began singing and doing an umbrella dance around Neji.

**You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)**

She placed the umbrella over both their heads, and they stood together as Neji started singing again.

**These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
Because**

Tenten began dancing again and twirled the umbrella in a circular motion all around herself, and sang.

**When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other**

Neji decided to grab the umbrella and used it to pull her towards him and sang as they stood under the umbrella.

**You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)**

Tenten then took the umbrella from him again twirling it around them and looked into his eyes while she sang.

**You can run into my arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
Come into me  
There's no distance in between our love  
So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because**

Neji yet again grabbed the umbrella and held it over their heads. They linked arms and walked across the stage as he sang.

**When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)**

Tenten took the umbrella for the last time and turned it to the side, concealing her and Neji.

**It's raining  
Ooh baby it's raining  
Baby come into me  
Come into me  
It's raining  
Oh baby it's raining**

Neji grabbed Tenten by the waist and then kissed her, it was their ending to a perfect performance.

Everyone began clapping like crazy when the two took their bows, and they walked off stage. They were still holding onto each other and walked off where they could be alone.

* * *

"So what was that for?" Tenten asked and turned towards him. 

"For getting me to do that stupid dare."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, but when you got stuck singing with me, I liked it better."

"I see. I was wondering, if you had won, what were you going to dare me to do?"

"Oh I was just gonna make you do this."

He threw the umbrella out of his hand and grabbed her instead, and leaned in and kissed her.

They finally broke apart and Tenten spoke. "I like that dare."

"I was hoping you would."

"Well in that case -she picked up the umbrella- you can stand under my umbrella any time."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**A/N:** Ah yes and now I'm done. Loved it? Hated it? Well I won't know unless you review. (In case your slow, I'm implying that I'd like to review.) K thanks. 


End file.
